Rosa Sorpresa
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha. Y cierta pelirosa no lo va a pasar por alto. (One shot)


Rosa Sorpresa

Iba en el auto tarareando una de mis canciones favoritas cuando revise la fecha ¡23 de Julio! El Cumpleaños de Sasuke-Kun así que pensando en él decidí escribir un Shot.

No todo iba como lo hubiese deseado el día de su cumpleaños número 24.

Primero se despertó cuando un torrencial aguacero comenzó al golpear sin piedad las ventanas de su habitación.

Segundo su _novia_ ya no estaba en su cama donde se suponía que debía estar a su lado durmiendo con él. Eso lo irrito, esperaba inaugurar el día con una buena sesión de sexo con su novia al despertar para luego repetirla en la noche, pero al parecer Sakura tenía planes _precisamente _ hoy el día de su cumpleaños.

Se levanto para buscarla se llevo un fuerte golpe en el pie con una de las patas de la cama, abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad mirando en todas direcciones buscándola, pero no había ni la más mínima señal de ella.

-Sakura.- llamó al pie de la escalera pero nadie respondió entro a la cocina y nada, en la encimera había una taza de café con una notita escrita por ella.

_-Justo como te gusta… engreído-_ le había dedicado su novia con su ordenada caligrafía, el café humeaba lo que le daba entender que ella ya se había ido al trabajo pero no hace mucho.

Dio un sorbo a su café que estaba justo como le gustaba fuerte y cargado, vio el reloj de la pared y se atraganto ¡7:38 am! ¡Mierda! Iba a llegar tarde a consulta, cuando tragó el café le quemo la garganta dejando caer pesadamente la tasa sobre la encimera salpicándolo todo incluso a él mismo, hecho un juramento que sí Sakura hubiese estado allí ya lo hubiese reprendido hasta que los oídos le sangraran, rápidamente seco todo como pudo resbalándose varias veces en el proceso.

Subió corriendo las escaleras lanzando los bóxers a la ropa sucia entrando rápidamente a la ducha, el agua primero salió hirviendo tanto que el vapor estuvo a punto de ahogarlo luego salió muy fría tan fría que le calo los huesos, después de varios intento logró conseguir que saliera natural, pero había olvidado la toalla así que tuvo que salir chorreando de la ducha, agradeció que Sakura se encargara de enviar la ropa de ambos a la lavandería, se vistió y recogió todo en tiempo record, encendió el auto salió del garaje ya estaba por tomar la avenida cuando sonó su celular.

-¡Teme!- vocifero Naruto del otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke alejo con brusquedad el oído de la bocina al escuchar el grito.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.- aclaró el rubio.

_Favor, ya conocía esa clase de favores._

-¿Qué?- cuestiono el Uchiha.

-Pásame buscando.- pidió el rubio.

-Ni hablar.- gruñó Sasuke.

-Oh vamos teme, mí auto aún está en el taller ¡no puedo falta hoy!- chilló el rubio.

-Está bien.- resopló Sasuke.

Dio la vuelta en 'U' y un fiscal de transito lo para y multó, Naruto iba a pagárselas y con creces, se juró así mismo.

Estaciono frente a la residencia Uzumaki Hyuuga, Naruto se despidió de su esposa que estaba enorme, el primogénito venía en camino, y salió corriendo al auto del Uchiha.

Sasuke saludo desde el auto a Hinata quien sonrió cariñosamente.

-¡Teme! Gracias por venir.- agradeció Naruto.

Sasuke le estampo la multa en la cara seguido de un frío Usurungatokashi.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke baka!- felicito Naruto dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro.

-Gracias dobe.- agradeció Sasuke sonriendo.

Llegando a la clínica tuvo que soportar como las pacientes, enfermeras, doctoras y residentes se le arrojaban sin reparo alguno, Naruto, y Neji reían de lo lindo viendo a Sasuke lidiar con las alborotadas féminas.

A parte Sakura tampoco le llamaba ni llamo el resto del día.

Tuvo que darle una charla sobre _sexo seguro_ a los chicos y chicas de último año de secundaria en la cual las alumnas insistían en saber cuál era su estado civil, en vez de poner atención acerca de los métodos anticonceptivos.

La idea de proponerle matrimonio a Sakura brilló en su mente después de 4 años de relación ya era hora de casarse con su molesta y pelirosada psicóloga.

Un sin número de mujeres se empeñaron en que les hiciera una examen completo y a fondo cuando él era Neurofisiologo, _ese no era el cumpleaños que tenía en mente_.

Aún así no dejaba de pensar en ella, ¿acaso a Sakura se le había olvidado que fecha era hoy?

_Imposible._

Estaba hastiado del día que había tenido, tan sólo quería llegar a casa ver a Sakura y… bueno ella sabía el resto. Llegó a su casa y mientras estacionaba vio que las luces estaban encendidas, Sakura estaba en casa, tomó su bata y su maletín y entró a su casa esperanzado.

-Ya llegué.- avisó cerrando la puerta, dejando el maletín en el sofá y la bata en el perchero.

-En la cocina.- aviso la pelirosa.

Caminó hasta allá y la vio con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró que la boca no le llegará a los pies. Allí estaba ella sosteniendo un pastel de chocolate y fresas delante de él con una pequeña vela en el centro. Pero no sólo fue el pastel lo que llamó su atención era el diminuto y elaborado juego de lencería negro con azul oscuro que llevaba su novia, ¡oh, el mejor regalo sin dudas!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- canturreó ella, dejando el pastel a la altura de su rostro para que apagara la vela. Sopló con fuerza y apago la luz que simbolizaba sus veinte cuatro años.

Sakura dejo el pastel en la encimera y se abalanzo sobre él dándole un beso tan dulce que lo hizo jadear.

Ella se separó de su rostro más no de su cuerpo.

-Creí que lo habías olvidado.- replicó el Uchiha.

-¿Olvidarme de ti? Jamás.- sentenció ella.

La abrazó con fuerza por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir el tipo de atención que quería recibir.

Ella sonrió con picardía y bajó la vista hacía el sitio donde los pantalones se tensaban.

Se alejó de él y puso su atención en el pastel picándolo en trocitos para sevirlo.

Sasuke la devoraba una y otra y otra vez con la mirada, se colocó detrás de ella rodeando con sus fuertes brazos su cintura hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó ella agarrando el cuchillo con fuerza ante las caricias del Uchiha.

-Insoportable.- murmuró besando la piel de su cuello.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?- rió ella.

-No tienes idea.- aclaró el apretándose más contra ella.

-Ten.- dijo ella dándose vuelta entre sus brazos dándole un pedacito de pastel en la boca. Él lo recibió gustoso.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Él no contestó sólo abrió la boca para que le diera más, era hermoso tener ese tipo de compañía, ese tipo confianza sólo se imaginaba su vida con ella con nadie más.

Ella le siguió dando trocitos de pastel hasta que se acabo el trozo, hizo el amago de tomar una servilleta para limpiarse los dedos llenos de chocolate pero él la detuvo llevándose los dedos de ella a la boca, una sacudida nada sutil la recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Eres incorregible.- agregó ella mirándolo con intensidad.

-Eso intento molesta.- susurró el devolviéndole la mirada.

Sasuke le tomó las manos y las paso sobre su cuello inclinándose para besarla ella no opuso resistencia, incluso dio un pequeño saltillo y el la tomo justo a tiempo enredando su esbeltas tersas y largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, el beso se volvió hambriento cuando iban al inicio de la escalera, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación estaban casi desnudos.

_-Más, más, mmm, más.- _gemía la pelirosa consumida en el acto de intensa pasión bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro que la hacía desfallecer.

Sasuke la beso con ferocidad, sintiendo como se avecinaba el maravilloso clímax, haciendo que la cama rechinara peligrosamente.

-¡Oh por Dios!- jadeó ella arqueándose violentamente, indiscutiblemente había tenido el cuarto orgasmo de la noche, desencadenando el de Sasuke.

Una certera embestida y él termino sobre los labios de ella besándola con devoción.

_El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que se hubiera imaginado recibir._

Con cuidado se acostó al lado de ella atrayéndola por la cintura para sentirla íntimamente cerca de él.

-¿Te gusto tú regalo de cumpleaños Sasuke kun?- preguntó ella con ingenuidad, sonriéndole y abrazándose a su espalda.

-¿Eso es una pregunta?- atajó el Uchiha sonriendo.

Ella rió dulcemente antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

A él siempre le gustaba contemplarla desnuda después de haberle hecho perder la cordura, Sasuke le acarició el cabello, la frente, los parpados, la nariz, los labios el cuello, los senos, el ombligo y el vientre.

Ella le tomo la mano entrelazándola con la suya dejándola allí sobre su vientre, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensos.

-Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños más.- murmuró ella muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó el con curiosidad.

-Tengo un mes y medio de embarazo.- aclaro ella sonriendo tiernamente.

La expresión de la indescriptible felicidad se dibujo en su rostro.

_Había recibido el mejor regalo de todos, y todo gracias a ella._


End file.
